In His Car
by popcorn.kisses
Summary: Her knees go weak as he slides his tongue into her mouth, forgetting the fact that he claims to love another. Forgetting that the one he claims to love is her best friend. ONESHOT


**A/N: So this is my first fanfic, and I'm not sure how it is. I'm not even sure if it's worth posting. But you've got to start somewhere. The characters are around 17, senior year.**

It is late at night. He is watching a ball game at his girlfriend's house. His girlfriend watches amused as his cell phone rings. He flips open the phone as fast as he can, mutters a gruff "I'll be there" and, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek, shuffles out of the house. He is standing in the driveway outside his girlfriend's house. As he drives out and onto the road, a voice calls into the darkness.

He sees _her,_ her bright blue eyes shining. She sees him. She runs to him, flinging her arms around her neck. Within moments, two sets of lips are crashing into each other. Her knees go weak as he slides his tongue into her mouth, forgetting the fact that he claims to love another. Forgetting that the one he claims to love is her _best friend_.

They can't get into his car fast enough. She is pushed up against the car, his tongue exploring her mouth and her hands on his ass. He unlocks the door to the back seat and she falls in. He falls in too, and lies on top of her. His tongue now attacking her neck and collarbone, his hands go south.

He lifts her shirt up and starts lightly tracing invisible shapes on her stomach with his finger. She starts breathing hard, and moans his name softly into his ear. Hearing her moaning makes him hot. He feels the bulge in his pants grow harder, and he suddenly wants nothing more than to take his clothes off and intertwine himself with her.

He pulls her shirt off and lets her pull his off. She runs her soft, delicate fingers up and down his abs. His lips still on her neck, his hands snake around to her back and unhook the clasps on her bra. It is only when he places a gentle kiss right above her tit, his warm lips on her bare, creamy skin that she hesitates. Her nimble fingers, which have been undoing the zipper on his pants, stop. Her breath still coming in pants, she whimpers, "Oli…Oliver………stop."

He lifts his head to look into her cerulean eyes. "Come on Lil, don't be a party pooper." And then his mouth is back onto her tit, his teeth grazing her nipple. This time she pushes him off of her. He sits up almost angrily, scratching the back of his head. She sits up.

"Oliver, don't."

"Why not? We've done it before," He says, his chocolate eyes locked with her blue ones.

"Oh, I don't know, your girlfriend maybe?" Her eyelids flutter against her will when he sucks a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Oliver." Her voice is serious. "I'm not that kind of girl. I don't have sex with just anyone because I'm horny."

He laughs; it is a full, deep-throated laugh. He brings the back of her hand to his mouth; his kiss on it is smooth and silky. He seems to remember something about him and her getting drunk and horny and waking up the next morning naked in his bed. "I mean," He exclaims. "From what I know, you're definitely not that kind of girl." Then he hooks his finger under her chin and pulls her face close to his. His shaggy brown hair falls into his eyes and she pushes it away. He brings his lips to hers and she lets him kiss her and slip his tongue between her lips.

Then, he pulls her shorts and panties down and throws them onto the passenger seat. Then he puts his head in between her legs and works her with his mouth. She moans and clenches fistfuls of his hair. Her knees give away after a while, so he holds her up as he licks her out. For a second she considers telling him to stop, but then she's coming, coming, and she can't remember what the problem was in the first place.

**A/N: So I'm still not sure how it was. But I would appreciate some comments on what you liked (if you liked anything, I'm not sure if anyone will read this all the way to the end) or what you think I need to work on (which is probably a lot of things).**

**Rachael**


End file.
